Two Worlds Joined
by WitchGirl101
Summary: -I'm not good with summaries- This story is filled with the wonder of the magic and how much harm supernatural things could do to anyone or anything but more specifically to one mother and daughter... that was until they meet the covenant
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

As she flung across the room the only thing she could think of was how she could escape. She couldn't stand it. One more day with him and she was sure she would die but the worry for her child made her strong. She would leave even if it damned near killed her she would set her daughter free. As the next blow came all she could see was blackness.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Mann, why did you guys pick Florida to vacation at?" Reid asked as he started to strip as felt the blazing sun burn him down with heat from being outside.

"Because the water is so beautiful" said Sarah. She and Kate have been tanning for hours. It's amazing that they haven't gotten sunburn yet.

"Oh come on Reid, you can't tell me that this whole trip was horrible" Kate said

"Yeah I mean you were the one that the security guard had to run out of the theme park yesterday at Busch Gardens" Pogue added

"Its not hat its just so god damn hot out here" Reid then got up and started to head towards the hotel "I'm out of here"

"Yeah guys I'm done with this beach I'm going with Reid"

"Bye _Baby Boy_" everyone stated and in return he gave them all a glare.

By the time he came back to the room with snack he caught Reid using. "Come on man what are you doing?"

"Chill its jus so hot here you know, I'm just going to use a little to teleport me somewhere"

"Some where as in?????"

"As in I don't care just as long as it's cold"

Tyler sighs, thinks, and then makes a decision. "Well I can't just let you have all of the fun by yourself now can I". Reid smirks that sneaky grin that never fails to appear in times like these. Just as quickly as Tyler changed his eyes was the exact amount of time it took to teleport. The scene they came to see was very strange but then again they hadn't specified where thy wanted to go jut that it was cold. Now, they have their wish but realized that neither was dressed for the situation they were in.

"When I said I'd tag along I didn't think you meant this cold, like how cold is it here 50 below zero"

"Oh stop over exaggerating its not even that cold"

"Excuse me for freezing but unlike you I have no jacket or coat"

"Well who told you to leave like that- so you gone cry about it?"

"Smart ass. Where are we?" Tyler asked while looking around "We look like were in the middle of no where"

"Yea let's walk a little and see what's up a head"

Tyler grumbled but held back his disagreement. He was curious as to where they was and figured they were just out of eyeshot of anything. It did look like they were in a blizzard so it would be impossible to see anything anyway.

Suddenly amongst the hard blows from the snow Tyler heard Reid and a feminine voice sound as if they had crashed. The girl yelped as her, Reid, and other things hit the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Reid yelled

"Sorry...Um, excuse me" the woman replied with shyness to her voice "Well just be going now"

"Wait" Tyler said "How did you get here?" he watched as she gathered her things and realized that she had a child with her that was once hidden under her coat but now standing in the cold with the rest of them.

"Mommy I'm hungry" the young girl said. The child was somewhat small and by judging on the way her voice sounded she looked as though she was just shy of three years.

"Okay baby... Um I'll get you some food in a minute"

"Mommy I'm tired too, where's Daddy?"

"Umm he's not going to be around us anymore baby" the mother said while soothing the child. "Hopefully"

"You never answered our question?" Tyler said stopping the mother and daughters' conversation. Usually Tyler wouldn't be so forward and rude but he was freezing and in the middle of no where and then some strange lady shows up out of who knows with a child and whatever else.

The lady snapped her head up at him and straightened her position out to level with him as closely as she could "I beg your pardon". It was like she did a whole 360. First, shy and caring but I guess everybody has their limits when it comes to tolerance for rudeness.

"Who the Hell are you and how did you get here" Reid jumped in

"I should be asking you two that. You both hardly look like you're from around here or even know where you are. I'm also sure that if you did then that would mean you guys are crazy and should be sent to the ward for the strip mend of your powers. Everyone knows that the next sight of civilization is of millions of miles away from here. But as lucky as you guys are that would cause me too much attention to report wanderers so if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Well unfortunately we do and how do you know about our...powers?" Reid looked jus as shocked as I did. Who is this woman?

"That is neither here nor there. I just suggest that you get a move on it. They are tracking me and they have watchers to catch those like you who invade our world because of various reasons instead of staying in yours"

"You're world? I'm sorry can you lab orate on that for a minute?" Tyler asked

"Mommy, Daddy is coming and others are not too far behind. They mean us no harm so let's go plus you're weakening more quickly now as well as me."

The mother became very alert to what her daughter said. The mother then left us be and started chanting incoherent words and it was like a bubble began to form. I don't know what got over me but as soon as I saw it I jumped in it and heard Reid calling after me hoping that he would do the same.


	2. The Encountering

The Encountering

No sooner had they jumped into the bubble did they end up back where they left.

"God Damn It! How did we get back in Florida?" Reid said angrily "I just left from here, I'm out of here" and with that Reid left while slamming the door behind him.

_I know he isn't complaining about being back in Florida when we have other pressing issues but then again that is Reid- don't give a damn about anything attitude._

"You two should thank me for bringing you back where you came from" the woman said

"Did you ever think about why we left here in the first place" Tyler pointed out

"The weather should be the least of your worries"

"How did you know about us hating the weather, and how did you know about us coming from somewhere else, and what's this talk about "your world", and who are you, and-"

"Hold up. That's a lot of questions I'm a witch like you and your friend. I am a very powerful and skilled witch but my powers have been weakening lately that is why I bumped into you guys when flying. Teleportation uses a lot of power and energy and they can track us faster now that I have."

"Who can track us? And you still haven't told me who you were or explained the "different worlds" situation"

"You have yet to tell me your name as well but that's okay because I know your name is Tyler and your friend is Reid. My daughter says you guys are harmless so my name is Shalena and my daughter is De'Shayla"

"Nice to meet you" said little Shayla

"Hello" Tyler said back

"I am from Creo. It's a place where all magical things live. You know fairies, witches, warlocks, trolls, and elves, whatever it is you name it, its there. From time to time we have people from earth migrate over their like you and your friend did but they usually are sent immediately back or sent to the ward. Our people aren't very friendly and don't like most of you earth people because they feel you are beneath them since you gave up your own world for this regular and normal one"

"What?"

"There is a magical world outside of earth basically that aren't friendly at all to your kind. You see every magical creature has derived from there so when some of the ancients moved from there to earth to experience this world people were hurt. Most people vowed to hate your kind for all of eternity eventually coming over and destroying the world"

"My kind?" Tyler was so confused. He didn't know anything she was talking about and began to question her sanity.

"Why are you acting like you don't understand me. You have excellent grades in school I don't understand why you aren't grasping what I'm saying and I am not crazy"

"How can you- wait I forgot _"You're a very powerful and skilled witch"_ Tyler imitated.

The little girl laughed and said "You're funny!"

"Thank You" Tyler replied

"Mommy I'm hungry and mommy I'm sleepy"

"I have some food you can give her and you two can rest here for a little while if you would like" the sweet Tyler was staring to come back but he was still curious as to why she was here and who were the trackers, or watchers, or whatever she called them. He definitely had to tell he guys about her but decided to wait until both her and her daughter was asleep. She looked awfully tired but it was hard to tell since her hair was split down the middle and in her face. He left he room as soon as they were asleep but by the time he got to the elevator it seemed as though everyone was getting off of it.

"What happened to Sarah and Kate" Tyler questioned for Sarah looked very red and Kate looked like she's been stabbed a thousand times by the look on her face

"Sunburn everywhere" whispered Sarah.

"I doubt that it huts when you talk but okay"

"I'm trying to keep from screaming. The pain is excruciating"

Tyler laughed but then Caleb glared at him which made him settle the loud laugh to a grin.

"So I felt this strong sense that someone had used today but me and Pogue weren't the ones doing it. Do you or mister hot shot over there have any idea what happened?" Caleb inquired

"Well, we might have teleported to another world or… OMG! Chase is back!!!"

"So not funny, what were you two thinking you know that stuff is addicting and Tyler you are so close to you're ascension don't let Reid influence you to doing the stupid things he does. He's just trying to drive himself into the ground fast."

"I'm not influenced by anyone and I make my own decision. I'm he one who thought of it." a little lie wouldn't hurt if he's trying to prove a point he thought.

"Yea I'll believe that when Hell freezes over" Pogue said as they were walking into the room.

"Umm, did I forget to mention that we brought someone back with us?" Tyler said as everyone was just staring at the sleeping mother and daughter.

"Baby, my body hurts really bad" Kate whined to Pogue

"Explain now" Pogue demanded. Tyler then informed the group of everything that Reid and he went through. He told them of what Shalena had said about her and her world and everything else if there was anything else to be said.

"Sounds like she's running from some kind of trouble" said Pogue

"Huh?" Reid said

"Well, if what she says is true look at it. Her world hates us for all we know. She's exhausted and hungry so that could have meant that she's been flying for a while non-stop even though she has a child. She did not teleport to another world if there was one but instead came here. I doubt she really intended to do you two a favor especially since her powers are weakening but I think she came here in hopes of running away safely since no one back home likes this place." Pogue explained

"Wow, I didn't think about all of that but since we know this the question is who is she running from and why especially since her people decide to one day destroy earth" Tyler said.

"Well I think we should wait until she wakes up to ask her even though this situation really bothers me" Caleb insisted and everyone agreed.

"Her daughter is soo cute" Sarah chirped.

"I know right" Kate added. "Hey what's that on Lena's face" Unfortunately Shalena's hair defiled her and wasn't over her face as she had placed it to sleep and Kate made matters worse by moving the rest out of her face while she rested. "OH MY GOD!" Kate screamed. Everyone stopped and looked. Shalena and her daughter awoke and Shalena threw Kate with a massive flow of power across the suite and into a wall. Instantly all the boys' eyes turned black except for Tyler and surprisingly Shalena's iris' turned a fiery red instead of its honey sweet caramel color. Sarah painfully wobbled and hopped to help Kate up.

"Wait! Hold on" Tyler tried to calm everyone's nerves "Lena what's wrong. It's okay. There nice people and there my friends you don't have to be on defense."

"It doesn't look like her powers are weakening to me." Pogue said while helping his girlfriend up. "Tyler you better get you friend on check. I swear if she hurts Kate again I'll-" but Pogue was cut off by someone else that no one had noticed was in the room.


	3. Small but Powerful

Small but Powerful

"Don't worry she didn't intentionally mean to hurt her. I did. I had to divert the power that was meant for me somewhere" one of Devon's soldiers said with his deep authority style voice. This was actually his closest soldier and his best friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked now his eyes onyx black

"None of your business. My matters are with the woman and child."

"Hi Uncle Devin. Why are you here and where is my Daddy" little Sha said with a pout

"Hello dear how have you been?"

"I'm fine. I was really tired and hungry because mommy wouldn't stop flying but she said we had to keep going so I tried not to whine but I couldn't help it but then this people fed me and let me and mommy sleep in here. They were really nice. I had fun on this trip. It's not time to go home now is it? Mommy said we were o vacation and that we would go for a long time."

"Unfortunately dear it time to leave."

"But I don't wanna go. I bet mommy doesn't have to leave."

"Well be back for her on another day but you have to get back because you have things to do"

"I'm tired of doing things. I'm going to stay with mommy. I don't like you no more Uncle Devin. You're mean cause you want to work."

"You are coming whether you like it or not."

"You leave her alone!" Shalena yelled but as she reached to hold her daughter in her arms she appeared in Devin's arms instead.

"Shut up you whore! Now Devon wanted me to tell you something….. Oh! He said if you ever try pulling another stunt like this he'll kill you. Not that he isn't going to do that anyway eventually but o well not my problem." As he was preparing to depart with the group little Sha began to struggle and squirm in his gasp.

"I said I'm not going. I'm staying with mommy!"

"Oh shut up! I never liked you. If it wasn't for your father and the prophecy I would kill you myself." With that said De'Shayla pulled upon her power and her eyes turned a fiery red like her mothers. Her body went limp and Devin looked at her curiously

"I don't like you no more Uncle Devin. Please, put me down" Sha asked in a lifeless, dead, nonchalant voice. Devin just rolled his eyes and began to start the incoherent words that are used when roaming from dimension to dimension.

Sha raised her head eyes looking distant as if possessed and shalena screamed "No! Devin let her go!" but it was too late. Devin began to choke and let his hold on De'Shayla go. She stepped two steps away from him and made his body fall to his knees and look her in the eyes.

"I told you I'm staying with mommy." With that said she began to make his body corrode in front of everyone. They all watched as he began to disintegrate before their eyes, dust particles flying around just the two- her and the slowly fading Devin.

Shalena jumped out of the bed, ran to he daughter, and snatched her up "De'Shayla you stop this right now! You hear me right now!" little Sha turned her eyes upon her mother for Devin had evaporated.

Her sweet face played a grin "I don't wanna stop"

"You have to baby do wanna be like Devon"

"Daddy is nice." Lena gave her daughter one those 'do you really think so' looks "He's nice to us"

"You father is a bad, bad man and is really mean to a lot of other people. He's only really nice around you sweetheart. He wants you to be like him and the rest of his family. Don't you remember Granny and all of those stories she used to tell about my family fighting bad people? Don't you wanna be like granny?"

"I remember granny!" Sha's eyes turned back to their original color. It was just like her mothers- sweet caramel honey. Only Lena kept her eyes fiery red just incase her daughters powers were to rise again. "I loved granny but she left because you said when people get really old that they go and visit the rest of their family in Heaven."

"That's right but you know something most important and something that granny really wanted- she wanted you to be good and doing things like this is really not good. Mommy can protect baby" Shalena said closing her eyes and holding her daughter close in her arms "You don't have to use IT anymore okay? Mommy has everything under control."

"Mommy I'm tired again. Can I go lay down Tyler?"

"Umm… sure I have no problem."

Shalena placed her child in the grand size bed and sung her to sleep. Once at rest she walked into the sitting room knowing that she had to apologize and explain the situation to the group of people who watched her fiasco.

When Shalena walked into the room the conversation that was being held ceased. She began shyly "Well, umm, I want to apologize for what I've brought upon you all. I know that Tyler has told you everything that I have told him and I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving as soon as Sha wakes up."

"Why would you do that? By the way I'm Kate and this is my boyfriend Pogue. That's Sarah and Caleb and I know you already know Reid and Tyler. You don't have to go. We really would like it if you stayed Lena"

"But… I have a lot of baggage and I really don't want to cause any trouble with you guys and I have a child and" she stopped rambling and realized "Did you just call me Lena?"

"U like it? I thought it was cute and I was thinking about calling De'Shayla Sha but only if it's cool with you."

"I don't mind but seriously I don't want-" She was cut off by Tyler "Look you mind as well face it were not going to stop asking you to hang with us. You have no where to go and it would be better on us all if we knew you were okay. I have plenty of room back at my house up in Ipswich and you can stay there with my mom and I already called her to tell her we would have someone staying with us. There is no sense in running away if you have no where to go and people willing to help you out. Plus Pogue wants to kick sum ass for whoever sent that man after you and your daughter for hurting Kate."

"Damn straight" Pogue added

Shalena started to cry. These people she could see truly wanted o help her. She hadn't met anybody so nice since her mother died and yet that was her mother so they had a natural bond. She knew she couldn't withstand anymore use of her power. If only they knew what they were getting themselves into. She just couldn't understand why someone wanted to be so nice to her and little Sha?

Everyone left the room but Tyler as he walked over to comfort her.

"I don't know what's going on but its okay we are all here to do what we can. Seriously, we care."

Shalena managed to sob out a why and Tyler replied "We just do, sometimes people can control emotions and we tend to usually go with what we have a gut feeling for."

Shalena eventually stopped crying and thanked the group constantly. They informed her that they all would be taking a plane back to Salem and then driving back to Ipswich where she would now live.


End file.
